Then What?
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: I will be attempting to write scenarios for what could have happened to the Tree Friends characters that were left alive in different episodes. Some will be done in the traditional style and others will be done in my style. Rating may rise.
1. Prologue: An Eample

**As stated by the summary, I will be attempting to write scenarios of what could have happened after a certain character was injured in the internet shorts and first season of the TV show. It will expand as I go along, if possible. This first one is only an example, picked at random.**

THEN WHAT?

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

How do you know that you're right?

If you're not nervous anymore?

-_Bling (Confession of a King) _by the Killers

* * *

PROLOGUE: AN EXAMPLE

I can feel the animal inside

And my resolve is weakening

Pounding on the doors of my mind

And it's nearly overpowering!

-_The Animal _by Disturbed

_Type: Internet short_

_Episode: "Something Fishy"_

_Character(s) Injured: Flaky_

_Injury: Had hands chewed to the bone_

_Featuring Character(s): Flippy_

Flaky ran screaming down the hallway, blood dripping from the gnawed bones that had now become her fingers. She felt pain but was in too much shock at what had happened to know the full extent of the fire burning in the flesh of her wrists. She left a speckled trail of blood as she ran, throwing it upon various things. One of these things was Flippy, as he was coming into the school building. Flaky burst out the door, splattering him with her blood. Flippy stared at the crimson liquid that had fallen on to him and then felt Evil knocking on the doors of his mind.

As he dashed down the street after the screaming porcupine, he began to wonder if he would do more harm than good. His lip was quivering as Evil began trying to take him over and he knew that Flaky would die an even worse death if that happened. But then again, if he did nothing, Flaky would probably run around screaming until she fell to the ground, white and dry as her blood spilled from her body, pain wracking every fiber-…

He cut the thought of. He didn't like to even think of the pain she was in now. And was determined to help, if that meant dying in the process. He put on the extra speed his legs had developed during the war and his eyes narrowed to slits, his arms pumping as he took after her. He was gaining fast; he could see her only a few feet ahead of himself. But in her panic she was a fast runner and had no intention of stopping or tiring. Flippy on the other hand would, no matter how powerful he was. He noticed gauze wrapping around a crack in Cro-Marmots ice casing, as the tree friend came up on his right. He quickly tore it from the ice and put on his last burst of speed.

He took the wrapping in both hands and leapt forward. He had heard that things went in slow motion in situations like this, but it certainly didn't. He felt his teeth turning into knives as he came flying at Flaky, seeing the bloody spraying, but Flippy tackled her to the ground and it was Flippy who was holding her down. He reached into his jacket as she struggled beneath him, too shocked and panicked to think of what was going on around her. Her eyes bulged in fear and flakes were flying in every direction. He pulled out a small capsule and broke the casing. Inside was a piece of sulfur which he had used during the war as a painkiller, and he still kept some with him. He broke it apart and jammed each part into the wounds at her wrists. He then quickly began wrapping her gnawed finger bones up, counting them as he wrapped them to make sure they were all there.

* * *

Inside of Flippy's house, Flaky lay on the table, whimpering in pain. The hurt had dulled since Flippy had gotten a hold of her and helped her, but it was still intense. Flippy now sat on her, straddling her as he had had to do to keep her down at the time he had dragged her inside, and was now removing the bandages carefully and taking what wasn't absorbed of the sulfur out. He gently cleaned the wounds for her, clenching his teeth every time she cried out or whined in pain, and re-wrapped them, injecting her with morphine and laying her gently on the couch where she fell asleep from the drug. He went to the kitchen, washing the blood from his paws. As he looked out the window, he saw a jet shoot by, leaving a trail of smoke in the atmosphere.

* * *

Flaky woke up to the running of water in her ear. She opened her eyes and look to the tap that was filling the sink with water, within which she lay. She looked around confused.

"Flippy?" She called.

Then, here came the bear, his head down as he approached the sink. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh Flippy! Thank you so much for-…"

She stopped when he looked up, brandishing his fork and knife, and his eyes and teeth matching the eyes and teeth of the fish she had been attacked by not three or four hours ago.

* * *

**There you have it. Not all will be as morbid as this one, but I chose to try the regular "Happy Tree Friends" style displayed in the show. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Working Around A Bit

**Anyway, here we are first chapter up, please enjoy. This chapter will only have one episode because it took a while to figure out all the details and such. Plus I've been asked for updates extremely quickly. Warning: this chapter contains strong violence and gore. Let me know if you think I should raise the rating.**

THEN WHAT?

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

How do you know that you're right?

If you're not nervous anymore?

-_Bling (Confession of a King) _by the Killers

* * *

This will help to understand what the following means: under type; the first number means the season number, the second means the episode in the season, and the third means which segment.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: WORKING AROUND A BIT

Stop by this disaster town, you'll put your eyes to the sun and say;

"I know you're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding"

-_The Carpal Tunnel of Love _by Fallout Boy [1]

_Type: 1-1-2_

_Episode: "From Hero to Eternity"_

_Character(s): Flippy _

_Featuring character(s): Flaky, Pop, Flippy, Shifty _[2]_  
_

Flaky fell screaming through the air, all her limbs wiggling about as she tried to grasp nothing. She and Shifty had been saved by a boulder that had collapsed into the tunnel below them, but as the lava exploded outwards, they were pushed up into the air as the rock melted. It finally burned away completely, which only left her slightly burned, but she was falling now. Shifty had gotten lost in the clouds as they fell, and his screams had died away. Danger was now perhaps worse.

* * *

Flippy climbed out of the wreckage of tables and chairs and other items that had once been the diner. He had been eating here when the waves came crashing on to him. He had cuts from the glass all about his body and was bruised and beaten. He had trouble moving as he stumbled out into the street. He rubbed his jaw where one of his sharp teeth was missing.

* * *

"Cub!" Pop called, walking around the laundry mat. "Cub!"

His boy was known to him as a trouble maker but he couldn't find him anywhere. The last place he hadn't looked was outside and he doubted that Cub would have made it through the glass. He had noticed a flood of water filling up to about the end of his bathrobe's height not long ago, which led him to wonder where Cub was. He began checking in each of the washers. He finished one row without finding the small cream colored bear. He sighed and thought to himself; _When I find that boy, I'm going to beat his butt raw. He's lucky he's cute. _

Suddenly he heard a window smash from the back. He looked up but saw nothing except a door to the workers' area and a storage room. He moved toward the workers' area, trying to surprise his son so the little rascal couldn't get anywhere before he had his paws on him. He opened the door slowly and looked in. There were uniforms scattered about, various items that belonged to the workers (these looked like maintenance tools and such) and some red liquid was pooled near some broken glass. The window that had been smashed was in here alright, and he could tell at least one person had been in here, and had been near the window. Perhaps the guy had busted through the window and left, God knows why.

He sighed and turned around, looking back over the laundry mat. He decided to check the storage room one more time before checking the dryers again. He opened the door slowly and peaked in. He saw a lump of clothing moving and could hear the shaking of a rattle.

"You little rogue." Pop scolded as he pulled the sheets aside, but his eyes widened as he looked upon what was under them.

Cub looked strange, his fur was green, his eyes were yellow-green, and his teeth were abnormally sharp. But he recognized the beanie, and diaper and shrugged.

"Have you been getting into the chemicals in here?" He asked.

Cub yelped at him, pointing to something behind him. Pop turned and saw Cub's binky lying in a pool of water.

He picked it up and began washing it off on his bathrobe. He pulled it back and smiled as it shined, when a rattle came crashing down on his skull. He was too shocked to react as the rattle bashed into his head three more times before shattering over his busted scalp. His eyes were crossed and his mouth hung agape in surprise as he stumbled around the doorway of the storage room and collapsed, blood pooling around his head. The bear in the closet gave a very un-cub-like laugh.

* * *

Lumpy was running out of oxygen has he continued to try and scream. Blood was flying out in zero gravity, floating about his body and he saw bits of his own flesh within the red. He kept screaming at this, his lungs, about to explode from the pressure when suddenly something hit him. He was already burning into the atmosphere as he began to be able to scream again, his flesh burning and flying away in chunks. The meteor that struck him began to burn as well.

* * *

Flippy was walking down the wet street, trying to figure out what had happened. He remembered everything up until the water bursting in. He didn't know where he was, because his mind was still a bit fuzzy. As he stopped in the middle of the street, looking around and wondering what had happened to the town, something came falling from the sky, splattering all over the ground with a scream. He put down his arms, which he had raised to protect his face as he saw red matter, guts, and bones in the mess. He saw a green fedora, splattered with blood, come flying down, gently resting on top of the pile. As he looked at the gruesome sight, it suddenly reminded him of a pilot who had ejected from his airplane and his parachute hadn't been working.

As Flippy rubbed his eyes and gave a low growl, he heard another scream. The yellow-green eyes rose up just in time to see red flying at him. He gave a cry of pain, nothing more, as a porcupine struck him dead in the face. His spine exploded out of his back, sending a spray of jagged pieces of bone behind him. He lay, a crushed mess, his left eye wide with shock; the other was impaled by one of the porcupine's spines, as was much of his face.

Flaky tried to pull herself up but her legs were broken, and one of her arms had landed against Flippy's chest, the sheer force had lacerated flesh from her knuckles to where the bones shone out at her, and a jagged bit of her forearm was sticking out of her elbow. She cried out in terror just as she exploded in flames.

* * *

General Phibes, a large, well-built, dark blue bear with a scar down the left side of his face stood looking with a frown at a world map. Several red dots had been drawn on it as well as vast, complicated equations. Suddenly, a green rabbit appeared at his side.

"Sir," He said, his voice strained. "We figured out where the meteor hit. It impacted on a small town, known as Happy Tree Town."

"Ugh," The general spat. "Send a clean up crew."

* * *

Notes:

[1] As you may or may not know, this song features a music video with the Happy Tree Friends, mainly Giggles, Cuddles, and Lumpy. It will be quoted a lot around this line of stories and "Sugar Coated Poison" so please bear with me.

[2] It is debatable weather Lumpy and the others survived or not. Actually, it's probably no, but we can imagine there was a little more.

* * *

**There you go. Please review and give my inner Nutty something to go crazy about. **


End file.
